


I'll Give You Shelter

by LegitlySpelunking



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Hasetsu, Introspection, M/M, Some kissing, Songfic, VictUuri, st petersburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 08:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10460877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegitlySpelunking/pseuds/LegitlySpelunking
Summary: A bit of an introspective with fluffy snippets of Victor and Yuuri's life together in both Hasetsu and St. Petersburg. Follows the lyrics of the song Shelter by Hedley.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first non-pop Hedley song and I absolutely fell in love with it after just one listen. Plus I think it perfectly fits how Victor feels about Yuuri, so this fic is essentially from his pov. The scene will play out first, then the lyrics in italics will act almost as a summary/Victor's thoughts. The chorus, marked by ～ doesn't have a scene and instead acts as a transition.
> 
> (I actually find song fics in general a bit cringey, but I can't get this idea out of my head, so enjoy!)

Victor and Yuuri walked together through the streets of Hasetsu side by side and Victor couldn't think of any other place he would rather be. The air held a tolerable chill and it rustled the handful of remaining leaves on the trees as it blew causing a couple to float down onto the path they walked. It was nearing the end of autumn, the Grand Prix Final was drawing ever closer and Victor found himself wondering what would come after. What did the future hold for him, and for and Yuuri? He wasn't sure, but one thing he was sure about was that he wanted Yuuri to be with him. He enjoyed moments like this, just the two of them. No cameras, no one else around, when the two could just be themselves.

_See I could spend forever here and never wanna stop  
Cause baby you are making my day_

"Hey, Yuuri, let's take a break for a moment," Victor said suddenly as he stopped and Yuuri turned to face him questioningly.

"Why? Are you tired?"

"Oh, please. I'm not that out of shape. Or that old," he added with a laugh. "I just think we should stop and enjoy the view." He gestured to the image of the castle town that the two had from the hill they had trekked. Yuuri turned to observe it and Victor saw his expression soften as he did.

"It really is a nice view," Yuuri commented, eyes transfixed on the landscape.

"It really is," Victor agreed, though his own were focused elsewhere as he took in a much more captivating scenery. It consisted of luscious black hair being tossed playfully by the light autumn breeze, hair which Victor himself had run his hands through and styled many times. Then there were the blue half-rimmed glasses that drew attention to warm brown eyes, eyes that displayed a fiery passion whenever he performed on the ice. A soft nose, small and cute, a sharp contrast to Victor's more prominent one, and below it alluring lips set in a smile that Victor wanted to bring to his own. He resisted the urge and instead continued to stare wistfully at Yuuri, a view many times more enticing than any other in the world.

_Don't tell me what it takes my dear to keep you in one spot  
I'm crazy good at finding a way_

The two resumed their stroll, again walking side by side. They didn't talk much, Yuuri keeping to himself as he usually did and Victor in deep thought. Words weren't needed between them; they had grown close enough that they found even the smallest gestures and touches could send more feeling. For example, Victor's hand reaching out for Yuuri's and grasping it in his own and Yuuri giving it a gentle squeeze in response. Being together had changed them both for the better. Many could notice the more evident change in Yuuri, but Victor's whole world had been turned upside down by the Japanese man. He had been so lonely before meeting him. Life had felt so pointless. A world full of gold medals, celebrity status, practiced smiles, and an empty heart. In Yuuri, he found purpose. A will to keep going, a will to succeed, and to be happy. Victor wanted to give the same back to him, and more.

_For all of my days I'll be brave I'll be stronger  
And always keep a hand on my pride_

When Victor had first met Yuuri at the banquet, drunk off 16 flutes of champagne, he was swept off his feet. When he saw the video of him skating his gold medal routine, he was left breathless. When he arrived in Japan and met the real Yuuri Katsuki, he was left speechless. He was definitely...different to what Victor had expected, and the Russian was soon forced to come to terms with the fact that the man in front of him was much more anxious and reserved than the performer he had the pleasure of dancing with in Sochi. Yuuri undeniably had talent, but his self-confidence needed work, so Victor took it upon himself to help Yuuri see just how strong and amazing he truly was. It hadn't been easy, but he had already come a long way since Victor had started coaching him all those months ago. Yuuri still had his bad days, but even on those bad days, Victor remained by his side and gave him support when he needed it. Even if he wasn't the best comforter, he did his best and was determined to show Yuuri he cared deeply about him.

_Cause if I build it with care it will last that much longer  
I'll always give you somewhere to hide_

_～_

_I'll give you shelter, out of the rain_  
_I'll make a good day, out of the pain_  
_And if you got a long way down, I'll feel the same_  
_I'll give you shelter, out of the rain_

* * *

The door to the St. Petersburg flat was unlocked with a click and it opened revealing a very bundled Victor Nikiforov. He was covered head to toe in winter gear and heavily sprinkled with snow from the storm outside.

"Yuuri, I'm home!" He brushed excess powder off of his frame and bent down to remove his boots so as not to track water all over the polished surface that was their floor. His hat and gloves came off, and he unwrapped the long scarf from his head exposing his nose which was tinted a tad red and it picked up the lovely aroma of a home cooked meal.

"Okaeri," Yuuri greeted as he emerged from the kitchen. He walked over to meet his fiance at the door.

"You made supper," Victor praised and Yuuri preened.

"Not only that, I made your favourite," he grinned. "It should warm you right up." He helped Victor out of his coat and turned away from him to hang it up in the closet.

"You know what might work better?" the Russian suggested, a sly smile in his voice. He didn't wait for an answer as he quickly slid his bare hands up the back of the shirt Yuuri was wearing. As he had hoped, it was warm, and as he had expected, Yuuri let out an adorable undignified squeak at the frozen touch. He nearly jumped out of his skin and turned to accusingly face the culprit, though he made sure to put space between them so as to prevent another attack.

"Yuuri, I'm so cold! Warm me up," Victor whined playfully as he slowly stalked towards him. For every step Victor took forward, Yuuri took one back until he felt the wall behind him and froze. Seeing no other option, he darted. Victor chased after him and Yuuri had barely set foot in the dining room when an icy hand clasped around his wrist and tugged him close. His body was suddenly pinned by Victor's own against the edge of the table and he found himself unable to escape. Slender fingers grasped his other wrist and felt his racing pulse, matched by his accelerated breathing. Their eyes locked as Victor's hands moved so he was instead holding both of Yuuri's own, and without warning he leaned in and softly pressed their lips together. The raven-haired tensed at the unexpected action, but soon relaxed and returned the kiss. It was brief and Victor pulled away first.

"There. All warm now," he said innocently to a blushing and flustered Yuuri, and he couldn't resist the urge to snake his hands under his shirt once more. This time Yuuri responded to the attack by initiating a kiss of his own and Victor smiled against it, feeling warm in every sense of the word.

_So let me kiss you head to toe upon this table top  
Cause baby you can have it your way_

After their meal, the two had found themselves lounging in the livingroom as they watched tv. Victor's shoulder supported Yuuri's head as it rested there, the two leaning into each other as they sat on the couch. The younger athlete was absorbed in the program, some Russian drama, as he tried to pick up words and phrases of the language he knew. He was getting better through both immersion and Victor's teaching but still insisted on extra practice whenever he could. It was one of the many things Victor admired about him: he was always so determined, both on the ice and off. The trait originated from an unwillingness to lose, which itself was likely rooted in anxiety.

His anxiety cropped up less and less nowadays but traces still lingered and Victor continued to support him every step of the way. He had utmost faith that Yuuri would continue to overcome his insecurities and make it far. He was already an astounding figure skater and could easily surpass Victor himself (though Yuuri would deny this whenever he said so, to which the older would then point out that he already he when he broke the world record). They both undeniably had incredible talent, but regardless of who was more skilled, the two knew they shone the brightest when they were together.

_I'll keep you safe and warm you know I'm never gonna stop  
Cause babe I think we'll make it someday_

Victor glanced down at the golden bands they wore. Reaching for Yuuri's hand, he interlaced their fingers and leaned his head affectionately again the one resting on his shoulder. His left hand held Yuuri's right and he felt the cool metal gradually grow warm at their contact. When Yuuri had first presented the rings in Barcelona, he had said they were good luck charms and to thank Victor for all that he had done up to that point for Yuuri as his coach. While this may have been true, they both knew the gesture held a much deeper unspoken meaning as well. After being publicly asked about the matching accessories at dinner and the miscommunication that followed, Victor had declared them to be engagement rings. It was a spur of the moment decision, one he hadn't previously talked about with his then-declared fiance, but Victor didn't regret it. (Neither the look on Yuuri's face, nor his decision.) He wanted to be with him.

_For all of my days I'll be happy to hold you  
And always go that extra mile_

Victor reflected on their relationship, so unlike any he had ever had before. He thought back to that day on the beach in Hasetsu when Yuuri finally opened up to him and insisted that Victor as himself was all he wanted. He remembered bittersweetly that day in China, his shock at Yuuri's sudden tears in the parking lot, and his unadulterated astonishment when Yuuri had managed to get in four rotations on his signature move. He relished in the memory of brown eyes opened wide with disbelief, unable to process reality as Victor's lips moved to encase his own in midair before landing on the ice. He reminisced their embrace at the airport after Rostelecom, like their souls had finally reunited after so long and merged into one entity. Yes, that was how it felt being with Yuuri: like his soul was home.

"You're being unusually quiet today. What're you thinking about?" Yuuri's voice broke into his thoughts. He lifted his head and turned his attention from the screen in front of them to stare intently at Victor.

"Just about how much I love my gold medalist," he confessed lovingly.

"But I haven't won gold yet..." His voice held mingling sadness and confusion.

"Ah, but you're gold to me, and you _are_ in fact a medalist, so there. My gold medalist," Victor reasoned with a smile.

Yuuri returned it with a laugh. "You're ridiculous, you know that?"

They took comfort in the simple presence of being together as they resumed their previous position, hand in hand, side by side, gently leaning against one another as they relaxed on the couch.

_And if we build it with care I'll be there like I told you  
I'll always give you reason to smile_

_～_

_I'll give you shelter out of the rain_  
Ooo I'll make a good day out of the pain  
If you got a long way down, I'll feel the same  
I'll give you shelter, out of the rain

* * *

Limbs entangled and lips locked in a loving embrace as they laid on the bed. Victor's hands ran through dark hair as he kissed Yuuri deeply and he sighed against him. They broke away for a moment, breath coming in light pants and Victor studied Yuuri's face, taking in every detail: his cheeks dusted a light red, lips full and ever so tempting, and gorgeous brown eyes he could drown in. He was mesmerizing.

_When I get you alone darling you satisfy me_

Victor moved a hand from Yuuri's hair and tenderly cupped his face, rubbing the pad of his thumb over his cheek. It was warm under his touch from the blush and he savoured the feeling.

"I love you, Yuuri," he murmured. "You're so amazing." He felt Yuuri's cheek grow even warmer from the compliment. "You're so kind, dedicated, absolutely stunning," Victor continued, reveling in his reactions. "You mean so much to me. I couldn't bear the thought of a life without you."

_I'm always at home when it's you standing by me_

"I don't know how I ever did."

At his words, Yuuri met his gaze which he had temporarily broken in sheepishness at Victor's praise. "I think that's my line," he countered. "My life was a mess before I met you. Hell, it still is at times."

Victor gave him a comforting smile. "At times, yes, but that's life for you. But when life gets hard, just know I'll always be there for you." He brought his lips to Yuuri's and kissed them slowly and gently.

_Don't give this away, baby please stay_

"I'll stay by your side and never leave."

 _I'll give you shelter, out of the rain_  
_I'll make a good day out of the pain_  
_And if you got a long way down, I'll feel the same_  
_I'll give you shelter, out of the rain_

_If you got a long way down, I'll feel the same  
I'll give you shelter out of the rain_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm quite happy with the way this turned out. Especially the first St. Petersburg scene! That idea struck me like a lightning bolt, I swear to god, and it just wrote itself.
> 
> (Speaking of that scene, "okaeri" is "welcome home" in Japanese in case you didn't know.)
> 
> I've never actually written a song fic before, so I hope I did it correctly. I'd highly recommend giving this song song a listen. Very cute and very catchy. I was hooked instantly.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and please leave a review if you enjoyed!


End file.
